The Fight For Lorien
by cleon561
Summary: This story is following the events of The Rise Of Nine and is going to incorporate important parts from the side-stories as well. I will try to upload chapters regularly to keep viewers entertained. Please enjoy :)
1. Prologue

Prologue

**John**

It's been three days since the battle in the Dulce base and I think we're all still shaken up. It's not surprising really considering we almost got annihilated. We are currently staying in Nine's safe house and figuring out what our next move is. I still don't fully understand what happened during the fight with the Mogs. Whenever I think back, it was all too hectic to concentrate on anything but surviving …

**Flashback**

'It's nice to finally meet you in person, I'm Nine' Nine says to Six giving a slight bow.

I snicker and Six rolls her eyes. 'Guys, we can worry about the pleasantries later but can we concentrate on getting out of here right now' Marina says fidgeting and looking around the room nervously.

'I agree, let's go get that Agent Walker and get her to take us to our ship' Eight says and we run towards the entrance of the room. Bernie Kosar limps behind us so I pick him up and run with him in my arms.

When we get outside, Walker is still hanging from the light fixture by her belt. In trying to escape, she somehow managed to get herself stuck upside down. It's quite hilarious actually, despite the circumstances.

Red-faced from either fury or all of the blood going to her head, she shouts at us 'Let me down from here this instant!' Nine obeys and lifts his hand up. He levitates her until she's four feet off the ground and then lets her go. She hits the ground with a thud, knocking the wind out of her, but she's not down for long.

Before she knows it, Eight has got her arms pinned behind her back.

'You mentioned our ship before, take us to it if you like having the use of your limbs' Nine says with his voice dripping with malice.

'Okay, O..Okay, I'll take you there, but it's going to be heavily guarded. The other sections of this base are still functioning like they should be' she stutters, 'Setrákus Ra may have fled but there are still Mogadorian soldiers here to stop you along the way'.

I look around at the others; the wounds, the expressions, the exhaustion and make the decision.

'Now is not the time to find our ship, just like that was not the time that we defeat Setrákus. We have risked way too much already and now that we are finally together again, I don't want to lose anybody else' I say.

The looks of relief and agreement that meet me let me know I have taken the right call.

'So, how do we get out of here?' Sarah asks.

'I know the way back to the shuttles' Six says, 'We could ride one of them closer to wherever the exit is, but I was unconscious when they brought me in so that may just take us back to my holding cell'.

'I remember the way back, the only problem we'll have is finding a ride and a place to stay' Ella says.

'I've got the safe house sorted' Nine pipes up with a big smile on his face, 'Seriously, you guys will love it. Sandor also taught me how to hotwire cars. If we can get outside, we can hijack one of the government vehicles and be home free'.

Finally, not only are we stronger than ever because we are fighting together, but we are also working together as the team we were meant to. 'Okay guys, are we ready?' I say.

**John**

That's basically what happened after that. The only details I missed out were really Nine and Six smashing the ash out of some Mogs and a twenty hour car journey back to Chicago. It didn't take long for everybody to settle down in the penthouse. They all chose a room and were pretty happy to not have to worry about our responsibilities twenty-four seven.

Eight slept for the whole of the first day of being here, but he did get stabbed through the chest so that's understandable. Sarah's been acting a bit off lately. I think it must be the jitters from being in her first fire fight. At the moment me, Sarah, Six and Marina are sitting in the living room of the penthouse.

Six and Marina have been talking for the past ten minutes and Sarah's just been sitting in an armchair quietly with Bernie Kosar curled up asleep next to her. I know that Nine is in the surveillance room and Eight's jumping off the roof. That sounded more normal in my head. He's been playing pranks on us for the past half an hour. Every now and then we see him fall past screaming and it will make us all jump. We'll see him teleport in the room laughing and then he's gone again. He's quite the riot if you're not constantly on edge for any signs of trouble.

I decide I'm going to try and get some sleep, kiss Sarah goodnight and head to my room. I haven't been sleeping very well lately and I'm not sure why. It's probably because whenever I close my eyes, Setrákus Ra likes to plague my dreams. When I get to my bed I collapse onto it in a heap and I'm out within about a minute.

**Sam**

I awake to a dark, unpleasant room with the smell of stale sweat and blood. No, I'm not still in the government base; this is just the situation I seem to find myself in quite a lot these days. I sit up on the block the owners of this motel call a mattress and swing my legs over the edge. I rub the sleep from my eyes and walk towards the balcony.

I see my dad sitting on a deck chair looking up at the stars. He smiles warmly at me when I walk out and sit on the chair next to him. 'Hey' I say.

'Hi Sam' he replies, 'You've been asleep for quite a while, didn't get much sleep in your cell I'm assuming?'.

'No, it wasn't the most inviting place to leave myself completely vulnerable'. He sighs. I know he believes it is his fault that I'm mixed up in all of this and that he found me where I was. In some ways it is, but I couldn't imagine a place I would rather be.

If I hadn't found John, I would just be the weird science geek at a different school that wasn't destroyed by a battle of good aliens vs. bad aliens.

'It's not your fault you know? You didn't know they were going to abduct you. You couldn't possibly know that I was going to meet with one of the Garde'. He looks at the floor and then back up at me.

Then he casts his gaze back into the room and on to the mystery, the anomaly, the thing he has yet to tell me about.

'You have a lot to catch up on' he says to me smiling.

'So do you' I say smiling back. I look to where he was looking before, at the bed that was next to mine, and remember the one word he said about _him_ when we were back at the wreckage of the Dulce base ... Adamus.


	2. Chapter 1

**Hello readers, I'm sorry it took so long for me to come out with this chapter but I am finally on study leave now so I shall have lots of spare time except for my exams, obviously. Please review if you want to have some input in to how to improve the story or to mention any spelling or grammatical mistakes I have made. Follow/Favourite the story and yours truly if you enjoyed it and want there to be more of this. Peace out :P**

**John**

I open my eyes and I am lying face down on a hard floor. A panic surges through my system as I jump up and look around. It takes a little while for my retinas to get used to the sudden intrusion of bright lights and when they do, I see I'm in the middle of a long corridor. The walls and floor are made of black steel, reflecting little of the bright lights above, so the corridor looks dark and gloomy.

"Hello?" I say and my voice feels as though it gets absorbed in the thick air not more than two feet in front of me.

The smell in here is awful. It's like the stench of a Piken's breath that has sat and matured inside a big container. I can tell it is very hot in here by my resistance to fire also means that it only feels slightly above room temperature to me. It has its upsides and its downsides.

I hear the clunk and sliding of a big, metal door and turn around. The thing I see the worst face you would want to meet when in this situation. Well, in any situation actually. The grotesque, chiselled features of Setrákus Ra duck under the door and walk towards me.

"Number Four" he growls as his nears to where I am standing. I expect him to try and stomp on me or break my neck but instead he turns to face the wall and presses a button. What I thought was a wall was actually a shade and it begins to lift. What I see beyond it makes my stomach drop. I see Earth, but not like a picture or poster of Earth, we are on a space station. Setrákus smiles evilly.

"You see all of this? All of this will soon enough cease to exist. Not so much as we are going to destroy it, but more along the lines of the Earth that you know will soon be no more" he says.

"What do you mean?" I manage, my heart racing and my brain still trying to comprehend the fact that we are in space.

"What do you think I mean!" his voice booms like thunder and I feel it vibrate up my legs and into my skull.

"All that you see, the human race, the majestic creatures and the fight for survival will be gone soon enough" Setrákus says with less volume but even more hatred.

He turns and looks at me straight in the eyes, "Even your little human friends I will personally crush in to dust". I am forced to watch as he begins to convulse and shrink down in a trick I know all too well. He does this for about thirty seconds until I see a perfect replica of Sarah.

"Oh John! Come save me! I need you! I love you!" it mimics and lets out a roar of laughter. That's when I snap.

"You leave her alone!" I shout and race towards him but I don't get within 5 metres of where he is standing before I am flung back and pinned against the wall. Damn his super speed.

"Wake up John!" he yells into my ear, still in Sarah's voice. And then, all goes black.

**Adamus**

Am I dreaming or is this real? I am flying through a tunnel of bright light. The tunnel quickly turns colour from black to white to green and finally to blue. Then I hear a voice but I cannot tell what it is saying. Suddenly, I burst out of the end of the tunnel and land face first on sand. I am weak and am not sure if I have the energy to get up. Then I hear the commotion. It all sounds so familiar and then I realise where I am. I flip on to my back and look in the direction of a small hilly area and at the tiny shack on top of it. With a massive boom, the walls of the shacks splinter outwards and a few Mogadorian soldiers crash to the ground outside of it. Then I see her. An image of pure fury, with her tanned skin and long blonde hair; Number One. I now know where I am. I am watching the scene of One's death playing in my mind again and it kills me to see this. I wander on up the hill to where the battle is occurring. Swarming One from every angle are our soldiers and she is doing very well to stop them. Using her legacy of seismic waves she catapults them around as if they were paper. She turns and looks at me straight in the eyes.

"I could use some help here Adamus!" she shouts as it dawns on me that this isn't just a memory, I am actually here.

I rush up the rest of the hill, picking up one of the Mogs sword sticking in the ground as I run. Soon enough I am back-to-back with One and we are fighting for our lives. The sky is grey and stormy. I see a Mog charge from the left and jab the sword straight into his heart. He explodes into a pile of ash. But there is no time for celebration. Two Mogs begins to run at me from either side and I realise that One isn't the only person with a legacy here. I unleash the power from within me, through my feet and into the ground as it begins to shake a crack. The Mogs are flung into the air and crash down about fifteen feet away.

"Nice!" One shouts at me as she stomps the ground, flinging about ten Mogs against a mountainside.

The battle is getting more intense as more and more soldiers are joining the fight. Soon enough we are getting overwhelmed and in the chaos, are split up. Through the waves of Mogs I can see One tossing them like ragdolls into one another. Then I notice him. One soldier, who isn't as dumb as the others, sneaking up behind her, sword drawn. I try to shout to her but I'm tackled at the waist by one of the soldiers I'm fighting. I hear a piercing scream fill the air and the Mogs turn to look. We see One, impaled with a sword through her back. I'm in a state of shock.

"One!" I shout, but I know she can't hear me, she's already gone.

**John**

"Wake up John!" I hear Sarah's voice penetrate the darkness as I prop myself up on my elbows finally flipping over onto my back.

"Yeah" I say in a croaky voice and clear my throat.

Even though I can't see anything, I use my telekinesis to comb the air and find her at the foot of my bed. I turned the light on and sat up so I could talk to her better.

"I came to see you and you were sweating really badly, then you got pissed off and started flapping your arms about" she says with a concerned look on her face.

I sigh, "I'm afraid that may be something to get used to around here".

"What were you dreaming about and why did you go berserk like that?" she says still sounding worried.

"I think that is something that we need to discuss with the others" I say and she knows now that this is quite serious.

In about five minutes I have everyone sitting in the living room of the penthouse, all eyes on me.

"I just had a dream or a vision, I don't know what to call it. Either way, I have some bad news"

"What is it Johnny boy" Nine says in his usual calm and cocky tone.

"I believe that the Mogadorians have a space station or at least access to one" I say quickly.

The looks I get back are a mystery. I can't tell whether they are in disbelief, whether they think I'm nuts or whether they think I'm lying.

"How can you tell this?" Marina asks in a timid voice.

"I don't know one hundred percent but from what I saw, that is what I took from it". I then spent about four minutes explaining the content of my dream from the scenery to Setrákus Ra. I noticed Sarah went a bit edgy when I told them about what Setrákus had done.

"How do we know it's not a trap?" Six and Nine said simultaneously.

"I know it seems a bit dodgy but I trust that this is the truth. Nine, you've never been a great believer in my visions anyway but if it hadn't been for them, we would never have gotten to New Mexico." I counter.

We then talk for about half an hour, debating whether this is true and if it is, what can this mean for us? We finally come to the conclusion that we should keep on guard just in case it is true and if it is, it could mean that the Mogs have an even more advanced way to track us now. Also, if they have access to this technology, what else could they have now that they didn't before?

After our little discussion, we all return to our rooms. Sarah shares a room with me so we go back to ours.

"Are you okay? You've seemed to be a little off these past few days." I say to her when she is getting ready for bed.

"John. A few days ago I was in the middle of a firefight that could've killed us both. You may be used to this by now but I'm not so you've got to cut me a little slack" she says, I can feel the tiredness in her voice.

"Go to sleep now and we'll talk more about this in the morning. I just want to make sure that you are okay" I say and she gives a faint smile. Too tired to argue she agrees and slips in to bed beside me. About an hour later, Sarah is fast asleep but with new developments, I have too many thoughts buzzing around my head. It's going to be a long night.

**Sam**

I hear movement in the room behind me and slowly get out of my deck chair. I push the curtain aside and see Adamus sitting up with his legs dangling over the side of his bed.

"You've been asleep for three days but you're still pretty weak. I wouldn't try to stand up just yet" I say to him and he looks up at me.

"Where am I? The last thing I remember is the facility collapsing on top of my head." He says, obviously confused.

"My dad pulled you out of the wreckage and we brought you with us to rest after what happened. We've been hauled up in this crappy motel for a few days now" I say.

"Your dad? You must be Sam then, he's told me a lot about you. I hear that you met up with one of the Garde?" he replies.

"Yes I did. I met with Number Four and Six. I'm pretty sure they've gotten into contact with others now as well. Are you one of the Garde?" I ask him slightly suspicious.

"I am now" he says smiling back at me.

He spends the next couple of hours telling me his story. He starts off with telling me that he is a Mogadorian which caused some tension between us but when he talked about betraying the Mogadorian cause and how he was given a legacy by One, I soon felt quite comfortable around him. He even showed me what he can do and I have to say, his legacy is very powerful. We have been trying for a while to think of a way to make contact with the rest of the Garde but we cannot come up with anything. I'll have to go ask my dad if there is a way to do it.

"Hey dad" I say and he looks up. "How can we find the rest of the Garde?"

"You remember the well in our back garden and it had that tablet in it?" he says.

"Yes, John, Six and I took it because we thought it might be important" I reply.

"Do you still have it" he says, excitement in his voice.

"No, John had it in his chest and we were separated back in the Mogadorian cave" I say and his face falls.

"Not to worry, I'm sure that just as fate brought you and John together, it will bring us together with them" he says. I just hope that he is right.


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey guys I am still alive! I am really sorry it has been such a long time since I last uploaded but I had exams and stuff that took up a lot of time. But, I'm off for Summer now and I have all of the time in the world. I'm going to make a bold statement but I'm going to live up to it, I will be uploading new chapters at least every Wednesday so that I don't leave you hanging for a month and then come back and be like "I was busy, deal with it". I feel guilty about not uploading for a long time so to make up for it I have here one new chapter, two facts about Lorien Legacies that found whilst researching for my story (I'm not good with Geography) and a question for you to answer in the reviews ;)**

**Facts: **

**1) Paradise, Ohio, is not a real place but is fictitious and made up by the writers (this surprised me because I swear I've heard of this place before)**

** 2) Mogadore IS actually a village in Ohio (so, in a way, Mogadorians are real. They are just humans that live in that village in Ohio)**

**Question: Do you believe in Aliens? (I'm not talking about green Martians but just whether you think there is intelligent life out in the Universe apart from us)**

**Finally, Here is your new chapter. On with the Story :)**

**John**

I think I was too tired to dream last night so luckily I managed to get some sleep. I woke up and felt around a bit but I could not find Sarah. Slowly I sat up and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes. I look around the dark room and I see that the door is slightly ajar. My muscles aching slightly, I swing my legs over the side of the bed, stand up and stretch. I open the shades on the windows and the bright light of day shines in and I squint. I walk over to the closet and pull out some jogging bottoms and a white t-shirt, then head towards the door.

I leave the bedroom and wander down the corridor to the living room. As I walk, I notice the clock reading 7:00am so that confirms that nobody else is up. We may be super powerful alien warriors but we all like to sleep in until at least 9:00. I enter the living room and see Sarah sitting on the couch watching TV. She is watching a program called Ancient Aliens and I can't help but think of Sam. When we are ready to move, that is where Six, Sarah and I want to head first, to Sam. Six was upset to hear about what had happened in the Mog cave and I can't blame her. I know she feels about Sam the same how I feel about her and Sarah. It would kill me to not know what was happening to them or whether they were alive or dead. I plop down next to Sarah and she startles slightly.

"Sorry" I whisper, "I didn't mean to scare you. I noticed you were gone and was worried. Why are you up so early?"

"I woke up and couldn't get back to sleep. After a while I got bored and came here. Then I noticed this program on and wondered if it talked at all about you, but it didn't".

"Listen, you haven't seemed like your normal self lately. I know that the new scene of being with me is different and scary but that's not just it. What is really going on?" I ask.

"To tell you the absolute truth, I feel like we've drifted apart. During that time when you were away and I couldn't be with you, I was angry at you for leaving me" she says slowly.

"I'm sorry, but, if I hadn't, you would've been in even greater danger, and I couldn't do that to you".

"Yes, but I feel like we've lost connection with each other, and without you, what is the point in me being here?"

"How about we try to talk more, air our feelings more and try to tell each other how we are feeling so that we don't let things like this bring us down" I say quickly.

I wish I hadn't brought up the subject now. Sarah was my first true love and I don't think I want to lose her. But, by the sounds of it, this might be what's happening

"Ok, we'll try and work through this. I just have to get used to the type of lifestyle you guys are going to be living" she says and turns her attention back to the TV.

After a few hours of just sitting and letting our minds melt away to the television, I hear the first bedroom door open.

"Looks like somebody's up" I say to Sarah, "I'm going to go and have a shower and get dressed".

"Me too" she replies, "Time to start the day".

**?**

That was way too close. I think that we only managed to make it out of there by our speed and the ability to keep stealthy. I stare out over the city of New York and the glistening lights all around. It reminded me of the trip over here and how the stars shone brightly through the windows despite being millions of light years away from us. I'm not talking about the plane from Jamaica. If you know my secret then you know I am talking about something much cooler than a plane. My name is Kylie. I am sixteen with blonde hair and brown eyes. I'm training to fight a battle for my kind; I am not of this world. Recently, the conflict escalated and I barely escaped with my life. I know that events are about to happen that will determine the outcome of the war and I am ready to join the fight. I am Number Five and I am ready for battle.

**Sam**

After talking for a long time with my dad and Adam, we decided that we should get a move on. We weren't exactly sure where to go to but I would have liked anywhere but here. This town was so desolate that it didn't even have Wi-Fi. I suggested that we head in to one of the bigger cities, find and internet café and search the web for any signs of the Garde. They both agreed and soon enough we were on a one way bus trip to Denver International Airport. It sounds crazy but we thought that getting as far away from where we were would help us and we were going to take a flight from Denver to West Virginia. I think the best place to search for John is where I left him. I just have to endure a 7 and a half hour bus ride to the airport. I'm not a big fan of where we're going though. I've been the collector of conspiracy for a long time know and I know the tales of Denver Airport. People say it was built on a secret government experimental base for the new world order. I'm not sure how much of that I believe but I will definitely be keeping a look out.

"You look bored already" I my dad says from the seat on the left of me.

"We do have a long ride ahead of us and I just can't get the dread of it out of my mind".

"How very true, but you should try to relax. It's just like when you're going to sleep. If you think too hard about trying to sleep, it will never happen, so you should try not to think about the journey or it will feel like it isn't happening".

"Thanks for that, I've missed your little pearls of wisdom".

"Yeah, I've still got a few of them left".

Adamus nudges my leg on the right and I turn to face him.

"Why are we going to West Virginia?" He asks.

"I figured that the best place to be right now is as far away from Dulce and as close as we can be to the Garde. But, as we don't know where they are, as close to where they were is good enough" I reply.

"What's in West Virginia then?"

"You may have heard of it due to your family history but there is a Mogadorian base in a cave in the mountains".

"Unfortunately, I do know the place you are talking about. Knowing the place isn't the downside, it's knowing what went on in there".

"I can only imagine" I reply.

I decide I'm going to bypass some of this journey and try to get some sleep, so I lay back on the headrest and close my eyes.

**John**

After I was dressed, Sarah took her turn in our shower and I decided to see what Nine was up to. I had heard him slink to the surveillance room a little while ago. I walked out of my room, took a right and came face-to-face with Six. I hadn't talked to her much since we had escaped the facility and I was hoping I wouldn't have to just yet, but I suppose I have no choice now.

"Hey" I said awkwardly.

"Hey" she replied looking down at her feet.

"How are you, we haven't had a chance to talk much" I ask

"I'm not doing fantastic to be quite honest, you know the two things that are bothering me, don't you?"

"Sarah and Sam" I reply and Six nods.

"I miss Sam so much, when are we going to try and find him? How are we going to find him and how could you let him get captured in the first place?" she asked anger evident in her voice.

"I want to try and find him as soon as possible, I don't know how we are going to find him and if I had gone back for him I would have gotten us all killed. That didn't matter though, I still tried what I could to get to him but it was impossible. Even Nine who was way stronger than me at the time couldn't have fought to get him. It was suicide" I say to her, letting her know that she isn't the only one who still cares for Sam.

She looks away from me and I see a tear form in her eye. I hate to see her like this. It's as if her spirit has been knocked out of her. I pull her into my arms and she cries in to my chest. We stay like that for about a minute until Six is ready to talk again.

"That's the other thing that is bothering me; us" she continues.

"I feel like you and I cannot pick where we left off after Washington because of Sarah. Don't get me wrong John, she loves you, I can see it in her eyes, but it doesn't change the fact that I love you and you love me as well".

I know she's right, and it is hard to hear it out loud but it's true. I do love Sarah but I also love Six equally. I really wish Henri was here to help me with this decision. Six know that I love Sarah and her, but Sarah does not know about my feelings for Six. I feel guilty about her not knowing but I know that she will not take it very well and I don't want to hurt her.

"John, I need you. I can't picture my life without you by my side. But when it comes to us leaving Earth to go back to Lorien, what's going to happen? You know you can't stay here, but at the same time Sarah can't come with us. I'm sorry, but I don't think there is a future for you two. Think about it and talk to me later".

And with that, Six walks past me and into the living room. I stand there for a moment, stunned at her words and chewing them over in my head. Then I remember where I was going before and start walking towards the surveillance room again.

**Adamus (Tell me in the reviews whether I should call him Adam or Adamus)**

We're about three hours into this awful bus journey and everyone is asleep, everyone except me. I have so many thoughts floating around in my brain that I don't have time to sleep. Firstly, I am worried about where we are headed. I know about this cave and I know that they have killed Loric in there. Before I defected from the Mogadorian cause, I heard that Setrákus Ra was on his way to Earth. If I thought my father was scary, he is nothing compared to the leader of the Mogadorians. If I was to guess, I would say that this cave is one of our main bases. Therefore, it is quite likely that Ra could have gone to that cave. I'm dreading going to a place where I know my kind is going to be waiting but it makes it even worse when I know what could be waiting there. The second thing I've been worrying about it the other Garde. They have basically been trained to despise my race their whole lives, so what are they going to think when I turn up and claim to have One's powers? I feel like they are either going to think I'm crazy, think it's a trap or kill me before I get the chance to speak. The final thing I worry about is my Legacy. I worry that I'm not going to be able to use it in the way expected of me and I'm going to be useless. Also, because this is the first time I've seen anything like this, it is unpredictable. Just like the ghost form of One, could my legacy wear off? Disappear? I should stop thinking about these things but I cannot. They have been haunting me for the past three hours and I don't think it is going to stop now. Just another four and a half hours of this shit to go.

**I hoped you enjoyed the new chapter and if you didn't please feel free to tell me why in a review. I would greatly appreciate it. Thanks for reading, see you on Wednesday or sooner**


	4. Chapter 2 and a half

**Hey viewers, I am again really sorry to announce that I have managed to mess up and miss my chapter deadline again. Also, because I was in such a hurry to get at least something out to you, I only wrote about half the length of a normal chapter. This is why this isn't chapter 3 but instead chapter 2 1/2. Again I apologise for the disappointment but I will make it up to you by doing a double length chapter for next Wednesday (and definitely Wednesday this time). So bear with me, there will be rewards if you do (in the form of stories) and I will do my best to keep to deadlines in future. Anyways, enjoy this "chapter"**

**Kylie**

Since we made it to New York, I haven't been sleeping very well. I keep on having these weird dreams about people I've never even met. Last night I dreamed about three people waiting at a bus stop. Nothing happened; Mogs didn't come out and try to kill them. They were just waiting. The night before that, I saw a really tall man, about seven foot tall and he seemed to be in a rush. He was wearing a leather jacket and jeans that were torn at the knee. He was frantically looking through papers and picking up objects which he then stuffed into a briefcase. I'm not sure if these are dreams or not. When I am in them it feels so real that I am shocked when I wake up in bed, with the covers askew and my face covered in sweat. I've heard from my Cépan that the Loric can have visions. They could see glimpses of the future or what is happening right now. The thing that makes me wonder whether these are visions or not is the fact that they seem so irrelevant. How will seeing people at a bus stop help me in the future? I don't know. All I know is that I am lying in bed at 7 am thinking about this.

"Kylie! Food's done" I hear Marv shout.

Marv is my Cépan or protector in English. He has been with me since the beginning when the nine of us came from Lorien to Earth on the spaceship. Before the journey, I was about seven years old. I can remember quite a few things from Lorien. The rolling hills and the beautiful landscape. I also remember this academy that taught many of the Cépan what they know and how I used to play with the children of my own age. Then, on the night of the invasion, I was awoken by Marv who was sweating and out of breath. He told me to get up and follow him and so I did. When we got outside the academy I saw the scorched sky and the ships high above me and was frightened. We got into a strange, tank-like vehicle with six wheels and armour plating and were driven with several of the other Garde to the airstrip. We waited there until the elder Loridas came along to each one of us and blessed us. He was the one who bestowed the protection charm on all of us. Then there was the ship journey. And we arrived here. I'm sure you know a lot of the rest already.

"Kylie! I called you ten minutes ago, what are you doing?"

Oops, I daydream for way too long. I get out of bed and cross the room to my bathroom. I pick up my toothbrush, squeeze out some toothpaste and begin to brush my teeth. God, I look awful. My hair is all knotted and my eyes have dark circles underneath them. Once I've finished I put on some make-up to try and hide my circles and get dressed. As I'm walking to the kitchen I catch the scent of bacon and sausages. My stomach growls and I only realise now how hungry I actually am.

"Morning Marv" I say as I plop down on the chair opposite him. The apartment we have is quite nice. There are only three rooms, the main room, my room and Marv's but the main room I split into sections. You have the kitchen in one area, the sitting room in another and there's also a big(ish) table near to the kitchen which seats four people, even though there is only ever two of us. I look down at my meal and see that Marv has managed to arrange my breakfast in the shape of a smiley face. He's always been a bit of a joker at heart, no matter what he tells you. I scoff down the food within a couple of minutes and I'm about to get up to go and have a shower when Marv stops me.

"Hang on Kylie, we need to talk" he says, in one of those '_I may be a joker but this is totally serious'_ tones of voice. I sigh and sit back down.

**John**

"Hey Nine" I say as I enter the surveillance room and sit in the chair next to him.

"Hey Johnny" he replies with no comment on the side, cocky grin or obnoxious tone.

"Okay, what's up?" I ask him suspiciously.

"What do you mean?

"You're not yourself, you seem off, distracted. What's the matter?"

He sighs "Is it really that obvious?"

"When you aren't teasing me or asking me to describe girls to you, I know that something is wrong.

"Okay, I found the Mogadorians" he replies and my mouth drops open. I am shocked that he hasn't old anyone about this or why he seems so casual about it.

"What do you mean? Why didn't you tell us? And why don't you seem to care about anything that is actually important to our survival?!" I almost scream at him.

"Take is easy Johnny, you're gonna burst a blood vessel like that and I don't fancy cleaning up the mess. The fact is, they're everywhere. They're hard to miss. I have access to every camera in Chicago and for the past few hours I've seen at least thirty of them go past the same camera".

I don't know what to say at this. I wonder what implications this has on us and how we should play this.

"What do you think that means then?" I ask him.

"I don't know man but I don't like it. My gut feeling is telling me that something big is about to go down, and I don't want to be caught out when it does".

"I agree. We should keep an eye on their movement and see what they're up to. Apart from that I think that we should start to train together as soon as possible. If what you're saying is true then we sure as hell need to be ready".

"So what are you going to do?"

"I'll call another Garde meeting to figure out what the others think about this and what they think we should do, meet me in the sitting room in thirty minutes".

**Well that's it I'm afraid. It's probably only been about five minutes since you read my last message but I stick to what I said before, double length chapter on Wednesday.**

**Me: Time to turn off my computer**

**John: You suck man**

**Me: Christ, who are you?**

**John: Duh, I'm your story character that you totally didn't steal from another franchise**

**Me: Oh that's right, why are you here?**

**John: To tell you to get on with the story already. I want to see what happens**

**Me: But don't you already know?**

**John: Of course not, the story happens as you write it and then I have to wait for you to upload again! And nobody know when that could happen!**

**Me: Okay, I'm sorry I'll upload faster**

**John: You'd better or I'm gonna come back here and through you in a river**

**Me: *Mumbles* ... Like to see you try ...**

***Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh ... splash***


	5. Chapter 3

**Hello readers and welcome to the not so double length chapter that was promised. I'm sorry I just can't find the time to juggle this with everything else. But, I'm making progress because this is actually a Wednesday! Granted it's the last ten minutes of a Wednesday (for me) but it still counts. So, because I'm bad at life I am, instead of this being a double length chapter, going to upload Chapter 4 tomorrow (pinkie swear). Now if you excuse me, I think John has to go and throw me in a river, again... Enjoy :)**

**John**

I'm not going to bore you with the details but basically I called a Garde meeting to figure out what we should do next according to what Nine found. We all agreed that we needed to start training together as soon as possible. That is why we are all currently getting our asses kicked in the Lecture Hall. The room is smaller than the place where we first fought the Mogs but it has about the same amount of crazy happening in it. Because of the confined space and the amount of things flying at us from all over, we keep tripping over each other. We're not very co-ordinated as we haven't trained together before and so everyone is beginning to lose their temper.

"Ouch! Nine you stepped on my foot!" I hear Six shout as she ducks underneath a bean bag propelled with high force at her head.

"Well if you weren't in the way all the time things like that wouldn't happen" he yells back.

"Don't start this or so help me you know I will end it!" she shrieks as the combat cycle ends.

"I'd like to see you try" he says stepping closer and looking her in the eyes menacingly.

I decide I should step in. "Guys, please, this is not the time to let all of our efforts go to waste due to pettiness" I say walking between the two but I know it's already past diplomacy. I know how stubborn Six is but I also know Nine's way of handling situations too. He showed me this when I told him we should go to New Mexico.

Nine puts his hand on my shoulder and I'm surprised at first because I think he actually listened to me, but instead he shoves me out of the way and throws a punch at Six. Bad move. Six catches his wrist and twists. He yelps and his right knee hits the floor, obviously surprised at the strength of her. But then he smiles, and whips Six's legs out from under her. She crashes to the ground and Nine gets up.

"Come on guys" I hear Ella saying, "We are meant to be working with each other and learning to fight together, not against each other.

"Exactly" Marina chips in, "Please Six, you know that we need to learn from you as well as Nine as you two seem to be the most combat trained".

"This room isn't big enough for the both of us" Nine says semi seriously. I'm contemplating the fact of how this room is barely big enough for the six of us but then I see Nine's eyes dart towards the far wall and back to Six's face. I glance over to where he just looked and saw a rack of Nun chucks and sticks for training.

"Nine don't!" I begin but he's already off and running. When he gets there he picks up a polished, black pole and twirls it over his head.

"I'm not a fan of fighting my own kind, but I have no quarrels with duelling" he says smiling.

"Six please" I beg, "We can't be doing this now, Sam's out there and we need to find him, so is Number Five. We don't have the time".

"I don't have the time for this jerk" she retorts and picks up a similar but shorter stick.

They both turn around and head to opposite ends of the Lecture Hall, like an old fashioned duel with ten paces and a gun. They turn to face each other whilst Marina, Eight, Ella and I back away to the entrance of the room.

"This is not going to end well at all" I hear Marina saying to Eight.

"Relax" he says, "hopefully they'll be more co-operative when they are finished with their little duel.

Nine ready's himself by crouching down a little and holding the stick out in front of him with both hands slightly separated on the middle of the stick. Six just stands up straight with the pole in one hand. After a few seconds, they charge. I have to commend them both on their fighting skills despite the circumstances. Nine runs to six in two bounds while she stands perfectly still. He raises the stick above his head and brings it down sharply on her head, or what would've been her head had she not blocked his attack at lightning fast speed. Nine grimaces at the ricochet that quakes through his bones and teeth as Six punches his chest with her free hand and sends him flying back across the room to crash into the wall. Nine slumps up against the wall, out cold. Wow.

"Shit!" Eight shouts, with a slight smile. We don't want anyone of us to get hurt, no matter how annoying they can be, but a display of power like this gives us hope, it lets us know we haven't lost just yet.

"Okay you done?" I ask Six and she nods. I would ask both of them but I have the feeling that's quite difficult at the moment.

"Eight, help me move Nine to his room" I say, "He should probably have a lie down".

"Sure Four, you get his legs, I've got his arms".

**Kylie**

I sit back down at the table and look at Marv. He looks off; tired, defeated and depressed.

"What's up?" I say, trying to keep my cool.

"I know you, have known you for 12 years when we left Lorien. You want to be able to go to school. To try and lead a normal life or to at least be able to go and chill out in the city. I also know that no matter what I say, you are right now thinking of ways for you to sneak out and explore later on".

Dammit, he knows me way to well.

"I also know that you have to listen to me okay? I cannot express this to you enough. Things are different here, in New York. Not just because you won't know who is walking by you but also because the times are different. The Mogadorians that I was tracking got more frantic over the last few days before they found us. Kylie, the war is escalating. I don't know what has gotten the Mogs so riled up, but they are going to be even closer in on our trail now. We barely escaped with our lives back in Jamaica. There were about thirty of them. Thank Pittacus we had the tunnel leading to the shed otherwise I believe we would have gotten cornered. What I'm trying to say is, don't leave the house without me. Don't be reckless. We'll resume training as soon as possible but I am begging you to not do anything stupid. Are you okay with that?"

I want to exclaim how I can't keep inside and how I need to go and socialise to keep sane, but the look that he had earlier confirmed that something was going on.

"Fine" I say sighing and Marv looks a little better.

"Thank you, you can go now" he says, gesturing to the stairs.

I get up and begin to climb them.

"Oh, Kylie?" he says and I turn.

"I love you kiddo" he says and turns back to the newspaper he just picked up.

I'm stunned by his words, I don't even know if Marv has told me he loves me before. This isn't because we have a bad relationship but I think we just felt there was no need of expressing our feelings.

I continue to my room, close the door and lie back down on my bed. My head is buzzing. I'm happy, sad, exhilarated and scared all at the same time. I'm happy because Marv showed his affection (in that dad sort of way not the way you disgusting people are thinking of), sad because of what a toll this war is taking on Marv, and I hate to see him like this. I'm exhilarated because, no matter how dangerous they are, I love being in a fight. The adrenaline that pumps through my veins that spurs me on to striking down more and more Mogs is unmatched. I may have only been in one fight but I'm hungry for more, and the thought that the escalating war could mean more battles is quite exciting. Finally, I feel scared more for my Cépan, the humans and my fellow Garde. I feel like I can take care of myself but I'm afraid that the others may not be able to. I wonder if any of them have met up yet. I force myself up off of my linin sheets and towards the bathroom. I turn on the shower to the cold setting and take my clothes off (no details for all of you perverts). It's really hot outside and I don't feel like having a warm shower. As I get in, I look at the clock and see that it is only 7:30. Urgh, what can I do that doesn't involve '_doing anything stupid'_? Then I know what I want to do and glance to the cupboard under the sink where I know my chest is waiting to be opened.

**Sam**

"Sam … Sam! … SAM!" I hear and feel something shaking my shoulder. I jolt upright and look around. The bus has stopped and I see my dad's hand on my shoulder.

"You fell asleep" Adam says stretching and gathering his things together.

"We reached Denver about five minutes ago. It's time to go and try to find a flight".

I stand up and make my way to the front of the bus.

"Hang on sonny" the driver says in a gruff voice, "You haven't paid yet". Shit. With all that's going on I completely forgot about money.

"How much do I owe you" I ask, beginning to panic. I can't run for it, the airport will have security to take me down.

"That'll be $60" he says turning back to me.

"Okay … well … here's the thing …" I begin but Adam cuts in.

"Here you go, $180 for the three of us"

"Pleasure doing business with you" the driver says and opens the door.

When we are outside I turn to Adam.

"Where did you get that kind of money? I ask incredulously.

"When I worked in Kenya for a bit …"

"You worked in Kenya?"

"It's a long story, but I needed to get back and asked somebody who I worked with to help me out. He was going back to the US for his birthday on his dad's jet and he paid for my passport. When we got off the plane he gave me about a thousand dollars to get me to where I needed to go. I have so far used about three hundred of it".

"Well, that's good I guess, I wouldn't have known what to do had you not helped out, thanks".

"Don't mention it. Out of interest. We travelled all the way here without you knowing I had money. How were you planning on getting on the plane?" he asks.

My dad and I look at each other, thinking hard.

"I have absolutely no idea" I say, and with that, we all start laughing.

After we compose ourselves, we walk through into the airport and head over to the departures section. There is a big board with all of the departures today and there was luckily a cheap airline leaving for North Central West Virginia Airport in four hours. We booked ourselves three seats on the plane and sat down in the airport. I couldn't contain my excitement. We're closer than ever to meeting up with the Garde again, and then we will win this war.

**Well rivers aren't pleasant, but hopefully this chapter was. Please review and as usual I am happy to answer private messages if they arise to hear what you have to think. Seya tomorrow, promise**


	6. Chapter 4

**Here you go guys. As promised, another chapter. Sorry if it deteriorates in quality towards the end, it over ran in to the early hours of this morning and my brain just decided to stop being good at stuff. But anyway, here it is, hope you like it and please review. On with the show :)**

**Kylie**

After I got out of the shower I got dressed into my old, tatty jeans and white shirt. Marv told me he was going to go out to get some supplies and that I know the protocols. Basically, these are rules that we set down in case of certain occurrences. For instance, I'm meant to call him every hour and if he doesn't answer I know something is wrong. I don't answer the door to anyone and if I think there is a Mog in the vicinity, I hide and wait. If there is immediate danger, I get the hell out. Hopefully none of these will ever have to be used, but it's better to be safe rather than sorry.

I walk into the bathroom, open the cupboard and heave the chest out. With Marv gone I can't look inside the chest but I might as well get it ready for when he comes back. In the meantime, I decide to go and research news on the internet. One of the first things Marv bought when we arrived was a laptop with an internet card. Even though the equipment has changed over the many years, it has still remained one of the best tools that we have. I boot it up, double click on the browser and click on the site I've bookmarked. I found that this site has been the best for following signs of my fellow Garde. Although I'm sometimes oblivious to things in my surroundings when I get distracted, I know what to look for on the web. This has helped me immensely in the past. For example, it's hard not to know a sign from the Garde when it's been burned into the side of a Mountain in a small village called Santa Theresa. Apparently there was a massive battle there as well as the whole place was destroyed along with everyone in it. The Mogadorians have a habit of decimating everything in their path.

Another sign was of a boy named John Smith and his _father_ Henri. To the government they were terrorists, but to me and Marv, they were Loric, Cépan and Garde. The video of somebody jumping out of a two story house was enough to convince me even if Marv hadn't recognised Henri beforehand. I doesn't really matter though. All we know is they were around Ohio and Virginia. Then they disappeared and the trail went cold. Still, I know he's alive as another scar hasn't wrapped itself around my leg just yet. Searching through the website, I see the posts that have been there for ages now, '_terrorists, town destroyed, symbol burned into mountain'_. Then I spot something. It's a new post; one made only a few days ago. I must have managed to miss it during the incident with the Mogs and the flight over here. The title says _'Government Vehicles Deployed After Emergency Distress Call'_. Apparently the writers managed to intercept a telephone call from a base rumoured to be around north New Mexico. I start reading the story,

_Earlier on in the week, one of our top investigators intercepted a government distress call on an old radio frequency. The distress call came from the infamous Dulce base and requested for emergency aid from the Pentagon. Here is a transcript of the call, some parts have been removed due to safety:_

_Soldier: This is Dulce base central command operating on radio frequency £$%* requesting immediate aid from the Pentagon. Potential heavy casualties, high security prisoner escape and heavy damage to structural integrity._

_Pentagon: Requesting access code under protocol 177._

_Soldier: Access code £&%$£_

_Pentagon: Access code confirmed, what happened out there?_

_Soldier: An attack was launched on the base. The kids … what're they called the Gar... *phfft*_

_Pentagon: Dulce base, please respond! Are you there? Backup is on the way._

_Now we're not a site to go around and start conspiracies but there is something strange going on with this. Please leave comments underneath so that we can hear what you think about this and if you have any information, please, don't hesitate to contact us._

I'm stunned. Even I didn't think that I was going to find much help from the internet but this could be something big. _'The Kids' _can't mean anything but us. And the kids! Plural! Does this mean that some of us have already banded together? Shit, is the charm still protecting me? If what this site says is correct then I may be even more vulnerable than before. I hear the lock on the door click and somebody stubbles in to the living room. They door shuts and I hear Marv's shoes on the laminated floor. I should go and show him what I've found.

**John**

After Eight and I put Nine in his room I decided to go and find Sarah. I know that we all live under the same roof now but this place is so huge that it's a lot harder than you would've first thought. I check the bedrooms, living room, kitchen, Lecture Hall and every other room in the apartment but I can't find her anywhere.

"Hey Ella" I say as I pass her in the hallway, "Have you seen Sarah anywhere?".

"I remember her talking about going to get some fresh air whilst we were in the Lecture Hall but apart from that no" she says looking around.

"Okay thanks" I reply and head towards the elevator. I decide that she's either gone to the roof or she's gone to the ground floor. As we're only two floors below the roof, I press the button to go there first and the doors close.

The wind is strong but it's quite warm when I get on the roof. It's about 7.00 pm so the sun is still lingering in the sky. I search around for a bit, looking everywhere that she could be but she's not here. I also see the debris from my fight with Nine. His hearts in the right place but he need to be able to back down every once in a while. After I'm satisfied that she is not up here I return to the elevator and press the G. On the way down I can't help but worry. I don't like crowded places and because the Mogs are stepping their game up I don't feel comfortable going out into the city, even if it is just a few metres.

"Hey, how's everything going for you guys?" the security guard ask me with a polite smile.

"Great thanks, we're all just unwinding and all that. By the way have you seen Sarah come by here?"

"Sarah … blonde hair? Blue eyes? Yeah she came by here and mentioned something about going to the park"

"Okay thanks" I reply, plastering a fake smile on my face.

Sarah what are you thinking? The Mogs are after all of us. Couldn't you have just gone to the roof or something? I jog out of the building and take a right, trying to scan the face of everyone I see for signs of Mogadorian. The park is only a little walk away from the building and I can see Sarah sitting on a bench in the middle on the park, under a tree.

"Sarah!" I shout and she looks up. She smiles and motions to the spot on the bench next to her.

"Hey beautiful" I say and plop down next to her, "You know you're gonna give me a heart attack if you keep wandering off like this".

"Sorry John, I'm trying to carry on like normal. I miss the walks through the forest we used to have. This is as close I can get to at the moment".

"I know, I do too. But really, we should get back inside. You never know what is watching us" I say, fidgeting and looking up at the windows and roofs.

She sighs, "Okay, let's head back inside. Can we at least look into doing something outside? I hate being cooped up in that place".

I hesitate, "We'll see, it might not be the smartest idea, but I do agree, we all need to get some air".

And with that, we get up and walk back towards the John Hancock Centre, hand-in-hand.

**Adam**

We waited for ages to get on this crappy flight out to Virginia. I had to get the seat that has the little kid kicking me in the back the whole way there. There's also another young child that keeps on crying intermittently that's drilling my head in. I put in the cheap in-flight earphones that they give you, slot the plug into the jack on the arm and put the radio station on 4. At least I can drown out some of the annoying noises on this flight. Halfway through the song, Sam nudges me and I take my left earphone out.

"Yeah?" I ask.

"The flight attendant wants to know if you'd like a drink" he says.

"I'll just have a water please"

"Alright then"

A few moments later he hands me a bottle.

"Thanks" I say smiling at him. "Out of interest, what do you think we'll find by surfing the web in an internet Café? A forum that says _'Garde Members Signup Sheet'_?"

"Very funny" he says chuckling, "I'm hoping that we can just keep a look out for little signs of them moving. If we can't find them, we should try and find the Mogs. Maybe we can find out what they're planning".

"I worked in the surveillance department for the Mogs for a little while" I say, "So I know roughly where to search and what to look for".

"Great" he replies, "Anyway, I'm going to try to get to sleep. I can't be bothered to just sit here and wait for the end of the flight".

"Okay then, I'll probably give that a go as well".

"Night" he says and closes his eyes.

I would love to skip past this trip but I'm afraid to go to sleep. I'm paranoid that there are going to be Mogadorians on the plane when I wake up. Also, I don't want to face One's death again. I know it's unlikely to dream that dream again, but I don't want to take the chance. I look over and see that Sam is already fast asleep. Malcolm beat him to it about half an hour ago. I turn to my right and look out of the window and down on to the city light. I can't help but think about how somewhere down there, the Garde are fighting for the survival of this world, it fills me with hope. But, to every Yin there is a Yang, so I also can't help but think about the army of Mogadorians and their blind dream to conquer the Earth. Although I am scared for my life, I know I must think bigger than myself. What's one life compared to seven billion?

**There we go, hope you enjoyed and I'll be seeing you on Wednesday. Hopefully, we should be getting into the more thrilling parts of the story in a few chapters, I know the story has been quite boring so far, but it wouldn't have been very good if I had gone straight into the Garde battle Sétrakus and an army of Mogs without a foundation to stand on. Anyway, I'm tired and therefore my brain likes to ramble on about random things and over explain things in depth so I'm just gonna go. Bye :)**


	7. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, sorry this chapter is a bit short but hopefully it is quite interesting. I also apologise that this is not a Wednesday but I've been really busy and under quite a bit of pressure. I also had a slight bit of writer's block earlier but I'm good now. I would continue writing more of this chapter but if I don't sleep now the rest will be nonsense and my brain will implode. Last thing is that the Lost Files : The Forgotten Ones came out at the start of this week. I read it in about two hours and it was awesome! So I'd highly recommend reading that and I'm going to shut up now. Enjoy :)**

**Sam**

I wake up and look around the plane. The lights are off and the seat-belt signs are on so I assume that we are about to land. I look over to where Adam is sitting and he smiles at me, then looks out the window. I peer out there as well and see some tall buildings. There is also a flat, large building with a couple of planes around it, which I assume is the airport we're landing in. It's bright outside; the sun's rays reflect off of the tip of the wing and into my eye, making me squint. I yawn and look at my watch. It's 4:00 am and I would still be sleeping for about 6 more hours if I was back in paradise. I look at my dad on the left who is still sleeping with his mouth wide open. I shake his shoulder and his light snoring stops with a surprised grunt. He stretches and looks at me.

"Hmm?" he says and I smile.

"We're about to land, do you have any idea where we're going once we land?" I ask.

"Not a clue" he says shaking his head, "I've never been here before; we should wander around the area and see whether we can find somewhere to look for news on the Garde".

"Okay then" I reply and begin to gather my things together.

A few minutes later and the plane touches down on the runway, bouncing along and applying the brakes hard. When the aircraft comes to a stop we get up, grab our carry-on luggage from the overhead cupboard and finally exit the plane. Even though I like flying, I don' like the fact that there could've been anybody on that flight. Luckily, we managed to get off without having problems. When we get outside of the airport, we start walking down the street to see the local area.

"There's a café over there" Adam says, "But it doesn't look like its open".

We walk up to it and peer in through the dirty stained window.

"No, it doesn't look like it's been open in a very long time" dad says and I agree.

We move on but there doesn't seem to be anything along the way. We spot a church, which aren't really well known for their great internet connection. Apart from that we see apartments, small corner shops and a 7-Eleven. We buy some snacks from there and then continue.

"Hey wait, what's that over there?" I hear Adam say and I turn to look where he is walking.

He heads over to a building and examines a small chalkboard out the front.

"Perfect!" He says triumphantly and I read the sign. It says tourist information written neatly in white chalk and I look at my dad.

"Well that was convenient".

We open the door and shuffle inside the building. It is small and shabby, with peeling white paint and pictures of sites in the local area that I recognise from the walk here, however they look like they were taken a good few years ago. My dad walks up to the front counter and rings a small bell. A short woman with mouse like features stumbles through a bead curtain behind the counter.

"I'm glad I'm not hearing things just yet" she says smiling, "It's just a matter of time before I won't be able to hear the bell at all. Anyway, what can I help you with?"

"We're actually looking for somewhere that we can get internet, is there anywhere around here that provides that kind of service?" dad asks.

"There's only one place I know of that can provide you with that and it's the motel, more in the centre of town, they have a computer with internet access if you pay for it" she says, a thoughtful look on her face.

"Could you give us any directions?"

"Sure, if you walk out of the shop, take a left, walk down the street, take a right down the alley and on the other side you will see it"

"Ok, thank you very much". We give the woman ten dollars for her help and exit the door.

We follow the directions and start walking down the street towards the alley.

"How much money do we have left Adam?" I ask and he looks in his rucksack.

"Around three hundred dollars?" he replies.

Good, that should be enough to get us a few nights in the motel.

We turn into the alley. I immediately feel self-conscious. I'm claustrophobic in the best of times but what's been happening recently means this feeling has nothing to do with that. About halfway down the alley, the sun that was shining in our faces is blocked by two tall figures. My eyes adjust and I see that they're about seven foot tall, wearing leather trench coats and hats. Shit. I look at Adam and he does the same to me. We both know who these people are and we're both dreading what's coming next. We turn to go the other way but see the other end of the alley has been blocked by another two figures. They begin to move slowly towards us. Under the rim of their hats I can see the sunglasses and slight grin showing off the razor sharp teeth. The Mogadorians have found us.

**John**

After Sarah's little wander to the park we returned to the penthouse and she went back to our room to have a bath; she says it relaxes her. In the meantime, I decide to wander around and find some things to do. I pass Marina's room and see her in there talking to Eight who is sitting opposite her. She spots me and gives me a slight smile, then she returns to whatever they were talking about. I decide not to intrude and carry on. When I walk past, I peer in to Nine's room. He's still asleep but he won't be for much longer. He isn't the heaviest sleeper. I approach Six's room and decide to go in and talk to her. Before I start I notice Ella and Six having a chat. Not wanting to change the subject but not wanting to creep out awkwardly I decide to join in their conversation.

"So what are you two talking about" I ask as they look up at me.

"Nothing much" Ella says, "I was just talking to Six about how I've been trying to contact Number Five"

"Really? Have you managed to pick anything up?" I ask her, suddenly genuinely intrigued in their conversation.

"Nope, nothing. I don't know whether she is out of range or whether I'm just not doing something right" she says looking disappointed.

"Don't worry, I'm sure you'll figure something out soon" Six says.

"Yeah" I chip in, "Thinking about it, I'll go check the tablet in the surveillance room and see where she is. I bet she went to England or somewhere over the Atlantic, that's why you can't hear her"

"Okay then, thanks" she says.

I turn around and head towards the surveillance room, but I swear as I left I heard Six whisper something like "Nice save" to Ella, but I'm probably wrong.

When I reach the room I open the door and sit on the office chair in front of the computer. The tablet has been plugged in constantly as Nine is usually in here and likes to have a live view of what's happening to Five. Secretly I think he's hoping she's going to be a new hot chick to annoy, but that's just me.

When I look at the map, I see the two green dots marking our ships and press the blue triangle in the top corner. The green dots disappear and the blue ones appear. I can see where we are in Chicago and even though it just looks like a big blob of blue I know that this is signifying six of the Garde. My eyes skim across to the right and my heart jumps to see that Five is only in New York. That's actually really close to where we are, further away than Ella can pick up but still really close. Then I see something strange. About halfway between the distance from Chicago to New York and a little bit south, I see another dot, it's intermittently flashing on and off. It looks like it's in West Virginia. But that's impossible, there are only seven of us left. Ella said that she was definitely the last Loric to leave the planet. I tap the side of the tablet to see if it's bugging out. It doesn't change. I try unplugging it then plugging it back in again but that still doesn't work.

"Hey, did you find out where she is" I hear Six say from the door.

"Yes I did, but something even stranger than that is happening to the tablet" I tell her.

She comes over and examines it. Her eyes go wide when she sees the anomalous dot.

"What is that?" she asks, frowning.

"I have no idea" I reply, "I came to check it and there it was. What do you think it means? Even if it was one of us, why would it be flashing like that?"

"I have no idea" she breathes, "Do you think it's some kind of trick? Like the Mogs have tampered with this?"

"They couldn't have, could they? I don't know. On one hand I don't know of a way that the Mogs could've gotten this but on the other, I know there is no possible way that another one of us exists"

"We should show this to the others and see what they make of it. Maybe they know something that we don't. Go and wake Nine up and meet me in my room" Six says and walks out of the room.

Great, not only do we have malfunctioning Loric technology but Nine is also going to kill me for interrupting his beauty sleep.

**Again sorry for the shortness of this chapter but hey, the Mogs have finally showed their ugly faces. I know you probably hate me for leaving it on a cliffhanger but it should give you something to look forward to next Wednesday (definitely Wednesday this time). Please review, it helps a lot, I take criticism to make my story better but it's also nice to know that people are actually still reading this stuff. Also, if anyone knows a good way to get a real book published could you message me or stick it in a review because I would like to start writing my own book even though it would take me years to write it because I'm terrible at everything. Anyway I'm rambling again. Thanks for reading :)**


	8. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, it's finally here. Chapter 6! Sorry it took a while but I have been really busy with the transition into A Level, YouTube and I was ill for a couple of days. But, here it is. The problem for the next chapter is that I'm actually going on holiday tomorrow and I'm not sure if the chapter will be out on Wednesday (because this one TOTALLY was). I possibly could get it out but it's a long shot as there won't be anywhere to write apart from my iPad which will make me want to break it due to its stupid auto correct So I'll just not give you false hope and say it will be out next weekend. Anyways, I need to finish packing and I hope you enjoy the chapter. Also, thanks to HungerGames-JT for your review about the other Garde POV's, it got me motivated to get some in there. Enjoy :)**

**Marina**

When we got back from Dulce and after we had rested, Eight asked me if I wanted to go out on a date with him. Of course I said yes. I have a hard time describing how I feel about him, but I know that my feelings are strong. We haven't officially told any of the others about us but I have the feeling that Six already knows. She has a habit of being in the wrong place at the wrong time so she has caught us flirting with each other whilst we have not known she was there. Our first date could not have been more perfect. Eight was so thoughtful in the whole set-up, I think that he wanted to blow me away. He had blindfolded me at about 7:00 PM in the elevator. He took me up to the roof and removed the blindfold. The sight was amazing. He had set up a picnic mat and there were some fairy lights spread around the sides. There was a large basket with food and drink inside. He had cooked some food earlier and kept it warm inside a Tupperware box. The meal was my favourite and cooked to perfection. He had also gone to the trouble to make cookies. Seriously, when a man makes you cookies, he becomes irresistible. After we had eaten, we just lay down on our backs and looked up at the stars. They were beautiful, shimmering and glistening in the dark sky. My eyes drifted towards a faint one straight up in the middle of the sky. I knew it was the star that Lorien was orbiting, I can always find it. I remember how it had gotten slightly colder. Eight and I had snuggled together for warmth and I remember how his body had generated heat that warmed even the coldest parts of my body. After a while, he reached down and tenderly slid his hand into mine. We looked at each other and slowly our faces crept towards the others. It was as if his lips had been magnetised to mine. Just before they touched we heard the ding of the elevator and flew apart. Standing up awkwardly, the doors slid open and Six stepped out on to the roof. I saw her smirk slightly as we both looked guiltily down at our feet.

"What are you two doing up here?" she asked, a suggestive expression forming on her face.

"We were just getting some air" I had blurted, "We fancied getting away from the room for a little bit".

"Okay" she had replied and walked past us, out on to a different part of the roof. "Well unless you really want to watch me train my technique, you may want to go back inside. Besides it's getting kind of cold".

"You're right Six" Eight said, blushing slightly. He picked up the picnic items and we slunk back to the elevator. Even though Six had just ruined a perfect moment, and I was more embarrassed than I had ever been, I couldn't help but begin to laugh. When the elevator brought us back to the apartment, we were both in a fit of giggles. John had looked up from the sofa with a confused look on his face but just turned back to his conversation with Sarah.

Right now, Eight and I are watching a film together in my room. A little while ago we had been talking about going out for dinner soon, as an official second date, but we weren't sure how the others would take it. When John had walked past the door I had thought he had heard us, but obviously not. To be safe though, we decided to just chill and watch a film. I think it's called Harry Potter but it doesn't appeal to me extensively. I don't think it does to Eight either. He seems more wrapped up in me than the movie. I had asked him if he could massage my back which still hurt from the training we did earlier and he willingly obliged. After a while, he began to tickle me. Knowing that I am very ticklish and knowing exactly where my weak points are left me helpless.

"Eight … stop!" I scream between laughs and hiccups.

"Never!" he says smiling and continues.

I have to actually push him off me to get him to stop. I flip over, grab both of his hands, cross them over each other and pin him down on the bed. As our laughing subsides, we look deeply into each other's eyes. My heart starts pounding and my stomach feels like its melting. He leans towards me and I close my eyes. The kiss that had eluded us on the roof is electric. My brain is buzzing as I can feel his soft lips against mine and smell his minty breath. Our kiss intensifies and we only break apart when we hear quick footsteps approaching the door. We scramble up and make ourselves look like we've been watching the movie the whole time just as Six appears in the doorway.

"Guys, you need to check this out, come meet me in my room" she says and briskly walks away.

Eight and I look at each other and smile. I peck him one last time on the tip of the nose and we both head towards Six's room. Must be something important.

**Nine**

My head is still pounding a little from where I hit the wall. I hate to be beaten but even I have to admit that Six really whooped my ass in that fight. I don't know what happened, it was all a blur. All I know is that I've been sleeping for quite a long time and I think it's about time to get up. I open my eyes to darkness. I'm in my room and my door is closed. After my eyes have adjusted to the dark I see that I'm not alone. I'm immediately on edge. There is an outline on the wall that kind of looks like a bird, or a lizard. Derp. It's Bernie Kosar.

_Hello Nine, _I hear in my head.

"Hey BK, where've you been? I haven't seen you in days" I reply hoarsely.

_I have been away for a while. I told John that I had to go somewhere and he knows me enough not to pry, _he says.

"Perhaps, but I'm nosey anyway" I say smiling slightly, "Where've you been?".

_It's just a sense that I had to check out. It was an old way of us Chim__ӕ__ra communicating, but it led to a dead end._

"Hang on a second, Chimӕra? So there are others to help in the war?" I say but I see BK's head shift.

_I said it was just a dead end,_ he says sadly. _The reason I didn't want anybody to know the true nature of why I was leaving was because I didn't want to give anybody false hope._

"Okay I'm sorry, I guess this head trauma is taking its toll" I say and rub my head.

BK makes a noise that sounds kind of like a doggy laugh and hops on to the bed in beagle form.

_So I see you've finally taken a challenge to Six?_

"Shut up" I say and look away, slightly embarrassed. I used to think that I was the most powerful Garde and the one to take down Sétrakus Ra's ugly face. But after my encounter with Six, my confidence is shot.

_Look Nine, I know that you are a very prideful person. But, would it be the end of the world to ask Six for help, she was able to defeat you in combat. Maybe you should ask her to teach you some things._

BK knew that was a long shot.

"HA! You really think that I need help? I don't need to be taught. I've gotten this far and without a Cépan for some part of it". I immediately feel bad after I say that. It's as if I'm blaming Sandor for not being there to teach me even though it was my fault that he was captured. Even so, I will never be the one to back down. I'm too stubborn.

_I'm sorry if I offended you. But, please take in to account what I've said. We've lost enough people in this war to be losing another one for something that could have been prevented. Besides, the Garde are meant to work as a team to conquer their enemies. You don't just want to blunder in with brute force like the Mogadorians do you? Think about it._

And with that, he hops off the bed, nudges the door open slightly with his nose and trots out the room. After about thirty seconds John pushes the door aside and turns the dimmer switch on slightly.

"Hey Nine?" he says and I look up, squinting slightly. "We've got something quite big, we need you to come to Six's room right away".

As if he doesn't want to wait for my reply, he scurries out of the room and down the hall. Great. I have to face my humiliation sooner than I would've liked.

**Ella**

It's kind of weird the way Six can talk to me. I'm not the one that has really any knowledge on the subject of love but she seems to have completely opened up to me about her issues. Maybe it's because I'm more of a younger sister model rather than just a friend. I would've thought she could talk to Marina about this rather than me. She obviously wasn't going to talk to Eight or Nine because Eight's a guy and Nine would just mock her. She can't talk to John because it's partly to do with him and that also rules out Sarah. Even so, I was surprised when she came to me about this subject. Basically, she is angry because John is still with Sarah, guilty because she feels that way about their relationship, and sad because she also has feelings for Sam who is nowhere to be found. I know … train wreck. She is obviously in need of real girl talk with Marina because I have no idea what to say. All I said was that she should see how things go between Sarah and John and that between me and her, I had seen some cracks in their relationship. She perked up at that but went back to being glum probably because she felt bad for that cheering her up.

After we had talked about all of that, she had asked how I was coping without Papa. To be completely honest, I feel as though a hole has been burned inside me and it will never be replaced. I have the letter that he left me to look through still, but I don't want to read it yet, I'm still grieving. I didn't tell Six all of this though. Although I trust her completely and know that she has gone through the same thing herself, I want to appear tough for the group. If I begin to break down and cry like a little girl, it would be very unproductive. No matter how hard I try I cannot bring him back. I just have to move on and take solace in the fact that he no longer has to suffer with the pain of this war. I pull the letter out of my pocket and scan the front. It says 'Ella' on it in Papa's traditional, familiar handwriting. I feel my eyes well up with tears as I hear footsteps heading towards the room. I quicky shove the letter back in its place and wipe away the tears. Six then comes round the door and plops on to the bed.

"They're coming" she says and places the tablet and laptop on the bed in front of her.

**There you have it, some of the other Garde's POV's. This will not be a one-shot thing, there will be other POV's throughout the story just to break it up a little. Also ... BERNIE KOSAR'S BACK! I love him. Please review or PM me, it really helps to keep me motivated. Seeya soon**


	9. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! I'm not dead! Sorry I haven't uploaded in about three weeks but things with YouTube and Maths and Holiday have left me with little time and a major need for some chill out time. This is finally the Chapter 7 that I promised ages ago and we are about 3 chapters away from where all the shit goes down. And surprise surprise, I owe you 3 chapters. So in an actual celebration of the genuine fourth book in the Lorien Legacies which I will have in my possession in a few short hours (but I won't be able to read yet) and as a sorry for the length of time I've been away, I shall be dedicating tomorrow to writing and I will get 3 chapters out by the end of tomorrow WITHOUT FAIL. But enough blabbing, it's late (for me, like 2.00AM). I welcome you back to your favourite characters. Onwards! :)**

**John**

"What's the problem?" Marina says as I walk into the room closely followed by Nine.

"That's kind of the problem, we don't really know what the problem is" Six says and a confused expression sweeps across the Garde.

"Basically, we plugged the tablet in and looked at it. Good news is that Number Five, or who we believe to be Five, appears to only be in New York" I say.

"What do you mean by _Who we believe to be_?" Nine asks, "Who else could it be?"

Six and I look at each other and I turn to him, "There is another dot on the radar, a twelfth dot. It isn't like the rest of them however, it appears to flash slowly, as if the tablet doesn't know what it is"

Everybody's eyes go wide at this. I can understand why. They are thinking about how this could be a new warrior, how it is possible if it is and the fact that this could be a trick or the tablet could be faulty.

"So, what does this mean?" Ella says quietly. "Could the Mogs have tampered with the tablet? Are we going to check out what this mystery dot is?"

I shake my head "No, to both"

Nine looks at me with a frown. "Who made you the leader? Why are you making all these decisions for us? And if you are so certain that this is not a Mog trap, why are we not going to observe or even help whoever this person is?"

I sigh. I can feel the frustration in his voice. He feels that because he is one of the strongest in the group that he should be leading us. The fact is that I don't think there should be a set leader. We all need to work together and it would be a lot easier to do that if there weren't rifts in the group. The only reason why I'm taking charge at this moment is because it is a difficult time for the others and I am trying to be as helpful as I can to aid the transition from kid to warrior.

"Look, I'm just doing what best for the group. I know the Mogs haven't tampered with the tablet because they didn't know it existed. I don't feel like we should just up and go to this person anyway because we aren't ready. We need more time to train, to rest and to plan. I'm sorry, but Six agrees with me as well, whoever this person is, the Mogs probably don't know about them and if they are going to aid us in our cause, they can probably handle themselves. Since when did you care about random people and leaving the penthouse anyway?"

"Since I realised that we are heavily outgunned and outnumbered and need all the help we can get" he replies and he walks out of the room.

His final words hang in the air. I was taken aback by what he said. He is always the tough one who doesn't need any help and does things his way apart from Six. If he is worried, then I am also.

After another five minutes or so, the Garde disperse back to their rooms, leaving me and Six sitting on her bed.

"How are you doing?" I ask her and she smiles.

"Better. After feeling sorry for myself for a while, I realised that I trust Sam to look after himself. I also know that if he doesn't, he'll have me to answer to"

I laugh, "Yup, that should keep him alive for months".

"Seriously though John, I have a bad feeling. All that's going on and no Mogs? Do you not think it's strange that they haven't found us yet? They're getting desperate. And desperation is scary when it's held by Ra".

I nod and we sit there in silence.

"I'd better go and check on Sarah" I say getting up and I think I see Six roll her eyes but I don't say anything.

"She's in more danger with us then back at home you know" Six calls out as I leave and her words send chills down my spine.

**Adam**

A million thoughts are racing through my head. My palms are sweaty and my heart is beating so fast that I can hardly hear myself think. My first thought was my Legacy but this needs to be quiet and contained. I don't want to bring the buildings down around us and I don't want to cause mass panic to the population of this town. The four figures are getting closer.

"Adam" I hear a shaken voice say beside me.

I ignore it and try to focus. There is a fire escape ladder to the right, but they would be on us in second if we tried to run for it.

"Adam …" I hear again, a little louder this time, but I am still looking frantically around for escape options.

"We don't have time for this!" I hear Malcolm shout and before I can react, he races towards the nearest Mog and punches it square in the jaw.

It stops its advance, slightly stunned, but then I watch in horror as it snarls, draws a long dagger out from its coat and drives it into Malcolm's gut. He tenses and then falls to the floor. Sam yells. I'm at a loss of what to do. Even though I did not know him for long, he was more of a father to me than I've ever had. Only when the Mog lets out a laugh do I know what to do. I can feel a fire burning inside me and I charge towards him. To both mine and his surprise, I reach him in a couple of steps, landing a punch straight into his chest. I hear the air leave his chest as he flies back about twenty feet and lands in the road out of the alley. The second Mog lunges for me but I raise my foot in a clean strike to the underneath of his chin. He also flies back and crashes into the wall this time. He had obviously hit something important because he was ash a few moments later. I'm brought back to reality when I hear Sam yelp and see him thrown to the floor. Within second I have reached him side and cracked both of the Mogs with my fists simultaneously. They too fly into the walls and turn to ash. I stare as my hands in wonder and only after a few seconds do I realise what just happened. When One passed her Legacy to me, it wasn't just seismic waves that I received, but the whole process. Enhanced strength, enhanced speed, enhanced healing and the ability to develop Legacies. I hold my hand out to Sam and he takes it. We race over to Malcolm and Sam collapses by his side. His eyes are filled with tears and he is shaking.

"Dad!" he says and Malcolm opens his eyes, "I can't lose you again, I've just found you".

"Don't cry Sam" Malcolm says and places his hand on the side of his face, "I'm glad that you're here. I am so proud of you for what you have done, the way you've helped the Garde and helped to save the whole world. I will not miss life, my only regret is that I will leave you behind. Please do not let my death stop you from your mission. I love you son". And with that, he closes his eyes and his arms fall limp.

Sam lets out sobs and I place a hand on his back. I am also crying, but my pain is dwarfed in comparison to Sam's. Seeing the ash around us fills me with anger.

"No" I say and Sam looks up.

"What?" he says breathing heavily.

"I will not let it end this way" I say with determination, "Not after everything we've done".

I get up and drag Malcolm over to the side of the alley.

"What're you doing?" Sam asks croakily.

"There's got to be something useful in that Mogs pockets" I say pointing to the Mog unconscious in the road.

After I drag him back into the alley, I search through his pockets. I only find the stuff that a usual Mog scout would have on him.

"C'mon! There has to be something to heal wounds with" I say desperately. Then something hits the back of my head.

"Ouch!" I yelp and pick up a small-ish rock. At first glance it seems to be a pretty ordinary rock, but then something takes my breath away. As if somebody else is controlling my arm, I place the rock onto Malcolm's wound and to my shock, his eyes go wide and his breathing increases dramatically. I see the wound getting smaller and the skin turning from white to red to the familiar tone of his skin. After about a minute, the wound is gone and Malcolm sits up. Sam throws his arms around his father. After the two of them embrace. Sam looks closer at the rock and gasps.

"I know this rock, it is a Loric healing stone"

"How did it get here then?" I ask and hear a whistle.

Turning towards the sound, I see another figure at the end of the alleyway. Well this just got interesting.

**Kylie**

I can tell that the audio clip I showed Marv from the conspiracy site is big because of his stunned silence. I decide to break his thought and bombard him with questions.

"So that is the Garde then?" I ask

"I don't know, maybe" He replies

"So some of us have gotten together?"

"It would seem so"

"Therefore the charm isn't protecting me"

"No"

"But obviously Four didn't die and has managed to spark a war with the Mogs"

"Yes"

This is all too much to take in and I have to sit down.

"Well then" I say, "The stakes just got higher".

"Immensely".

"I know you have always been against it because you don't think I'm ready and you think I will misuse it but is it not a good time to learn about what is in my chest?"

He sighs, "Unfortunately, it has come to this point".

Marv gets up and retrieves my chest. We both put our hands on the lock and it clunks open. I peep inside it and see a whole load of gems and interesting looking things. I reach towards a gem but Marv bats my hand away.

"Don't touch ANYTHING" He says dramatically, "I will decide what should go first".

"Okay but can it be that little golden ring, it's so cute".

He looks at me with a _You're seriously the last hope for our race_ look and reaches towards an old rusty stick.

"Really? You're going to pick that?"

"Fine then, I'll put it back and we won't look at anything".

"Urgh! Point made, now gimme the sticky thing"

"Whoa now. I'm not going to just go ahead and give it to you, this is going to be your most useful weapon, but it would be dangerous to you if you don't know how to use it."

"_That_ is a dangerous weapon?!" I laugh.

Marv snaps the chest shut, stands up and places the stick in my hands. He arranges my hands so that my right is on top of the left and both are wrapped firmly around it.

"So I'm going to beat a Mogs brains out with this am I?" I ask, still joking around.

He smirks, "Carefully flick your wrists downwards".

I do so and a bright beam of light is emitted from the end of the stick. I feel the metal twist and heat up in my palms. It extends and morphs until I am holding a glowing blue Katana.

"This is awesome!" I scream and start giggling like a maniac.

Marv prises my hands out of the grip and the blade snaps back to its original form.

"I just wanted to show you how it works, we will do proper training with it extremely soon".

My face falls and I plop back onto the floor next to the chest.

"Anything else to look at?" I ask

Marv laughs, "We're Loric, of course there's something else to look at".

**That was probably very underwhelming but that's unfortunately how I write. Anyways, we had some drama, some cool Loric stuff and some mysteries. What will happen? We will find out tomorrow. But for now, fare-thee-well and goodnight *takes bow***


	10. Chapter 8

**Here you go. Numero Uno of Tres. I shall get to writing the rest after dinner. I may have read some of the Fall Of Five already and thought it was awesome but you know that was always going to happen. Anyways, have fun ;)**

**John**

I walk into my room just as Sarah comes out of the bathroom.

"Hey beautiful" I say and she smiles, "Look, I was thinking about what you said before and it couldn't hurt for us to get out of this apartment for a little bit". Her face brightens up and she pulls me into a deep embrace.

"Really? That's great. Where were you thinking of going?"

"Well I actually saw a little restaurant a few blocks away from here on the way back from the base, I know how you love Italian food and that is their main strength"

"Sounds lovely. How are we going to convince the others that it's a good idea for us to go?"

"I'm not sure yet, I'll go and talk to them but I don't want you to worry about it, go and get yourself ready and we'll head out in a little while"

"Okay then, I'll see you back here in a bit". And with that, she pecks me on the cheek and heads back into the bathroom. I feel warm inside that I am making her feel better. It is helping the guilt that I feel about her being in this situation to ease. I know that Six was right with what she had said earlier. I also feel guilty because of my half mind about Sarah and Six. Should I not know which one I love by now? I push these thoughts out of my head and decide to go and talk to Marina. Even though she has tried to hide it, I know that she's dating Eight and she would understand my reasons more. As I walk into her room I see her and Eight looking slightly flustered and awkward.

"You don't have to keep pretending" I say and they put on a confused face, "I know that you two are dating".

"Whaaat?" Marina says in a high pitch tone, "We don't know what you're talking about".

"Hmm, so I totally didn't see you two kissing in the kitchen, on the sofa and in the elevator then?"

Her face falls. "Okay, you got us. What do you want?"

"I just wanted to notify somebody. I'm taking Sarah out to a restaurant a couple of blocks away and didn't want panic to arise whilst we were gone. I was wondering if you could tell the others when we are safely out of distance."

I know all too well the face that comes next. It's the lecture face that Henri always used to have when I was about to do something reckless.

"John you can't, it's too dangerous. What if something was to happen and you were all by yourself?"

"I'd deal with it"

"That's not always an option" Eight chips in.

"Look" I say, "There's no way that you are going to stop me, Sarah is already getting ready and I've promised her this night".

Marina sighs. "Well if you aren't going to stay where it's safe, then we are going to have to come too. We won't bother you two but we'll be close enough to provide assistance if it is necessary. It would be nice to get out into the world for a bit anyway".

I open my mouth to argue but by the looks on their faces, it's pointless. They're coming and there is no way to stop it.

"Fine, but what are we going to do about the others?"

"I'll leave a note" Marina says, "I'll tell them where we've gone so if they do notice we've gone, they don't assume the worst".

"I suppose that is the only things we can do" I say, "Be ready in about twenty minutes and meet in the lobby".

"Okay cool, see you then" Eight says and I walk back to my room.

I enter the room and see Sarah sitting in front of the mirror. She is in a short blue dress and her golden hair falls down onto her shoulders in neat little curls. My heart beat a little bit faster and I immediately feel self-conscious looking down at the scruffy clothes I am wearing.

"Hey babe" I say, "We're leaving in about 15-20 minutes. Marina and Eight are coming along for support but are going to get their own table".

She looks up, excited, and smiles, "Great, I'm starving and it will be really nice to get out and about".

"Yeah it will, I'm going to get dressed, I'll be out in five.

Twenty minutes later, we're standing outside of this little Italian restaurant after a short cab ride over here. We are led over to our table and are quickly looking through the menu's. I see Marina and Eight sitting a few tables away from us, laughing and having a good time. It's good to see that we are able to have fun even with all the things going on. In the end I decided on putting a checked blue and red shirt on with some blue chinos. All of this just makes me think of how things could be after the war. No cares, no worries, no troubles. It would be perfect. But, this is not a perfect world and the war is not over. So when I glance over a few tables behind Sarah and see the glint of sunglasses, a big hat and overcoat, it isn't just a coincidence and it is certainly not just a normal man. Of course, the first move we make and we're being tracked the whole way. I'm so stupid. They're here, and they might not be glad that they are.

**Six**

I know that what Marina said to me earlier was completely true, I just didn't want to accept it. She came into my room after we had shown everybody the tablet. She basically told me that I need to stop moping around in my own sorrow and I need to move on. Obviously that is the condensed version because Marina is not that blunt. I still didn't react to it well. I shouted at her and told her how she doesn't know how this feels. Of course she does. She watched her Cépan die in front of her just like I did. Her best and only friend apart from Ella had been killed in the escape from Santa Teresa. I was just frustrated because she was breaking the truth to me. I have accepted that Sam can handle himself but I don't see how he could've escaped from Mogadorian captivity without any legacies and I don't know anybody who could've helped him. I know that Marina was saying I needed to toughen up. I am the strongest member of this group and I have to act like it for the others. There's no point in crying about Sam when there is nothing we can do about it. That's why I'm trying to find Marina. I want to apologise and thank her for giving me the push to reality I wander into the lounge but they aren't there. I check Eights room and nobody is there either. Finally checking Marina's room, I find a note on her pillow. I tear the top off and begin to read Marina's neat, clear handwriting.

_Hey guys, if you're reading this then you've probably noticed that me, Eight, John and Sarah have gone._

John and Sarah are gone too? Why do I feel like this is John's doing.

_We decided to go out to eat as we have been really cramped in that apartment for the past few days and need to get out. John also wanted to give Sarah a day where she could just be normal and not have to worry about anything alien. So we have gone to the little Italian restaurant a few blocks down the road if you really needed to know where we've gone but I'm sure we're fine, we are going to be very careful and keep a good eye out for anything suspicious. Thanks for reading, Marina X_

I slam the note down in anger. So John just thinks that because his precious Sarah wants to go out for dinner that he can just risk everything we've worked for and the cover we're trying to keep up? I may love John but he can be a real idiot sometimes. I practically sprint to Nine's room and burst in startling him.

"What's gotten your panties in a bunch" he says with a slanted smile.

"I don't have time for you now, just look" and I thrust the note in his face.

After a moment of reading he rips the note in half in anger.

"Johnny can be a real dick sometimes. He spouts off about how it's too dangerous for us to go and find this mystery dot and then takes his girlfriend out for a picnic and a prance in the flowers" he says, seething.

"What's going on?" Ella says wide eyed at Nine's expression. It looks like he's trying to stop himself from crashing through the wall in rage.

"The others have gone out" I say bitterly, "After all of the talk about how we should stay in the shadows".

"Do you not think that they could be hurt or worse" she says suddenly frantic.

"Maybe, we know where they are. They can handle themselves but knowing how desperate the Mogs are right now, I wouldn't put it past them to send in the whole army".

I sigh, "We need to leave, now".

We don't bother to get a car or a taxi. We know that we can run our way to the restaurant in a matter of minutes. Because we thought about how easy it is to lose them, Marina, John, Eight and Nine divided their inheritance among the four chests, just in case one of them was to be lost, they would still have some inheritance in the others. Before we left, Nine opened his chest and grabbed his staff. He gave me John's dagger and he gave Ella the weird spiky ball thing as she is quite good at throwing. I'm hoping that we don't have to use any of this, but knowing our luck, that's not going to happen.

We arrive in front of the restaurant and rush inside. I see them immediately. Sarah looking down at her menu whilst John is looking off into space. I see Marina and Eight laughing at a separate table and don't have time to think about how I know they are dating. I look back and notice something off. John is not just staring into space but his gaze is in fact fixed upon a point. I follow his eyes to the corner of the room and my heart sinks. That's a Mog. Sunglasses, trench coat, ugly face and all. They have followed them here and have probably alerted backup. Then another thing catches my eye. A man sitting on the table next to John. Greased back hair, pencil moustache, casual outfit and a glowing Mogadorian dagger in his hand, held just under the table. I already know his intentions and don't hesitate to act.

"John!"

And then it all happens at once.

**Dun dun duuuun. Cliffhangers are a bitch aren't they? Well you won't have to wait too long to see what happens next. The next chapter should be up in a few hours depending. Anyways, farewell for now**


	11. Chapter 9

**It's freaking hot in my room from the friction and speed that I'm typing to write these chapters. Here you go though, Chapter 2 out of 3. This one is a tiny bit longer than the others because I couldn't stop writing. I'm going to have a little break and then continue with the final chapter, the chapter that you've all been waiting for (well, I have at least) Enjoy :)**

**Kylie**

Sieving through the chest full of Loric stuff I hardly notice the knock at the door. I hear the door open, a collision and a thud. I turn around to see Marv on the floor in front of a huge man. He is very pale, bald with tattoos and horrible coal black eyes. My Cépan's next words only confirm the fear I have inside of me.

"Mogadorian …" he breaths.

Adrenaline begins to course through my veins and I feel my battle reflexes starting to kick in. I grab the handle from my chest, hold it in both of my hands and flick my wrists down. The familiar blue light extends the handle into the Katana that I only learned I had about five minutes ago but it feels as though I have used it all my life. The Mogadorian smirks and unsheathes his own sword. It is glowing silver, like liquid metal and seems to twist in the Mogs hands. Marv scurries back and out of range of the Mog. I've got this one.

The Mog charges letting out an ear-splitting battle cry, but I stand my ground. He swings at my head but I duck swiftly and it collides with a beam just off to the left of me. The sword is stuck in the wood for a split second, but that's all I need. I bring my Katana up and into where his heart should be. The Mog yelps and slumps forward. To my surprise, his body turns to ash and falls into a pile on the floor. Marv breathes a sigh of relief.

"Well done, I had no idea what I would've done had you not been there".

I'm about to respond when Marv is hit by a green blast. I scream and he goes down. I turn to see another six or so Mogs entering the flat. I turn and run for cover behind the wall all whilst being shot at. I get there and press my body up against it. What can I do? I only have a sword and they have guns. Is Marv okay? What should I do?! Then it comes to me. I haven't used it a lot as it only appeared not too long ago. We didn't have time to properly train before we had to leave so I can't control it very well. Apart from this I don't feel like I have any other choice. Focusing very hard, I try to find that feeling deep inside, where I know my Legacy is sleeping. Ever so slowly, my body becomes less and less heavy. I feel a blast whiz past my head. Screw going slow, I don't have time. Using all the power I have, I force myself off the floor and fly, yes _FLY_, towards the Mogs. Some of them are so surprised that they stop firing. BIG mistake. When I am over their heads, I point my sword downwards and fall. One of them bursts into ash as the sword penetrates his head and I crash to the floor. I see a foot come down to stomp my face but roll out of the way just in time. Immediately regretting his decision, he might still have a foot if he hadn't done that. I slice through the footless Mog and another two of them. Four down two to go. One of the survivors dives behind a counter as I fix him with a gaze. Not long after he's done that, I see a cloud of ash disperse around the counter. At first I'm confused but then I see a hand grip the base of the counter and Marv pulls himself around it with a knife in his hand. I smile at him.

"Kylie, look out!" he shouts and I turn to see the last Mog pointing his gun at me and I can already see a red light forming at the tip.

I launch my Katana at him just as he shoot and it knocks the gun downwards before piercing his chest. I feel a searing pain in my leg just as he turns to ash. I realise the blast must've clipped my leg as I was not quick enough to move out of the way. I collapse on the floor and grasp my wound, screaming into my knee.

"Hold on" Marv says reassuringly and he digs around in the chest. He pulls out the healing stone that I know of all too well. I may have only used it once, and it may have not even been a Mog related accident, but I still remember how painful it was to use. Still, I know what has to be done and I show him my leg. He presses the rock against it and strokes my hair comfortingly. After the minute or two of pure agony, I breathe in and out and sit up.

"Well that was fun" Marv says and I look at him questioningly.

"Sarcasm?" I ask

"You really need to get better at picking that up" he says smiling.

"At least I got to test out my new Legacy and my new Inheritance" I say cheerfully.

"Indeed you did, now c'mon, we need to clean up".

**Sam**

I don't know what it was about him but we trusted him. Maybe it was because of how vulnerable we were feeling after my dad's very near death experience but we seemed to jump up at the idea of a friendly Loric. We haven't learned much about him apart from three things. He's Loric, he threw a healing rock at Adam and he's here to help. To be honest, that's all I really needed to know and I was cool. We got to the Motel and hired a room for a few nights. Dad had to act as casual as he could considering he had a sword in his stomach not too long ago. I shudder at that thought, at how quickly and easily I could've lost him. We will not be making the same mistake again. Adam stole the coat off of the unconscious Mog and his sword and then finished him off with it. It was surprisingly easy to sneak it past the Motel owner, but he seemed too interested in his program to care. We find our room, open the door and walk inside. The room is grotty, mouldy and smells of damp and mildew. Usually I wouldn't even go near a property like this but considering what just happened, I need a sit down.

"Right then" Adam says breaking the silence, "Please, tell us your story".

"Hmm" he says, "I guess I should begin with my name. I am Nabile. I am, of course, Loric. I came on the second ship to Earth along with two other Cépan, fifteen Chimӕra and Number Ten of the Garde. When we got to Earth, Crayton and Ten parted with us and continued on their own, like they were meant to. My partner and I had our own mission to do. We travelled for a long time with the Chimӕra by our sides. We were trying to find two things. The pilot of the first ship, who had also been entrusted with the same mission as us, and an ancient relic. This relic could change the tide in this war. It is highly confidential and you need to gain my trust before I tell you. As I was saying, we travelled for a long time but we eventually managed to get on to the Mogadorians radar. They fought us, captured the Chimӕra and my partner whilst I escaped. I have since continued my mission to find the pilot, the relic and the others. Any questions?"

We are all shocked when he's finished speaking. It's a lot to take in. A relic to change the war? The Chimӕra made it to Earth? A Tenth member of the Garde? Henri mentioned in his letter that the second ship may have made it but he was unsure. Adam is the first to speak.

"So how can we gain your trust?"

"You have to prove your faith to the Loric and your place in this war. I may have seen you take down those Mogs but that's not enough. A Mog would kill his own kind for the glory of sabotaging the Loric cause" he says eyeing Adam up and down.

"So you know I'm a Mog then?"

"It is obvious, and I've never seen a Mogadorian defector before, so you must excuse my suspicions"

"I get it, I would be suspicious too. But, I'm not just a Mog"

Adam then spends the next five minutes explaining his story to Nabile who is just as shocked as we were.

"Can you show me this '_Legacy_' then?" he asks, disbelieving.

Adam closes his eyes, concentrates hard and releases a tiny seismic wave underneath the floor. Nabile smiles.

"It's good to know that we are one stronger than we originally believed".

He turns to my dad.

"How do I know that I can trust you?"

"I am a greeter, the last greeter actually. I was captured and experimented on by the Mogs. I have memory loss and blank parts but I know enough to tell you that I'm on your side"

Nabile nods and finally turns to me and raises an eyebrow. I don't know what to tell him. I'm just a kid that got involved in an alien war. I think about it, and that's exactly what I tell him.

"I'm Sam. I got involved in this war a while back when I became best friends with a boy called John Smith who turned out to be an alien from the planet Lorien, Number Four. We trekked across America in a pickup van with Number Six when John's Cépan Henri died. I was split up with them inside a Mogadorian base in West Virginia. I don't have any powers or past connection with the Garde, but I can tell you that I'm just as loyal as everybody here".

Nabile sits in silence for a moment and smiles, "I wasn't going to ask you, I can feel your loyalty in every fibre of you being".

I smile and Nabile's expression turns serious.

"The relic that we are searching for was a weapon used by Pittacus himself. This was the weapon that gave Sétrakus Ra his scar and the only weapon to have ever done so".

We wait with baited breath as Nabile pauses for dramatic effect.

"The Spear Of Lorien".

**John**

"John!" I hear a voice scream.

I about to turn towards the noise when an excruciating pain erupts through my shoulder and I am incapacitated. Sarah screams and I look at my shoulder to see a silver Mogadorian dagger sticking out of it. Simultaneously, a meaty hand grabs Sarah and pulls her into a headlock. The Mogadorian from earlier. Seeing Sarah frantically ripping at his hand ignites a fire within me. I don't care about the dagger anymore just Sarah's safety. I stand up and look around a bit. I see Nine, Six and Ella fighting off a small army of Mogs who have rolled up in cars and vans outside the restaurant. I see Eight and Marina surrounded by many Mogs, but then Eight grabs her hand and they teleport away. I turn back to the Mog who grabbed Sarah and he appears to be taunting me.

"Let her go!" I snarl and the soldier laughs

"You'll have to come and get her" he replies and pulls Sarah's hair. She yelps and I charge towards him. When I get close, he drops Sarah on the floor and kicks me right in my shoulder wound, a dirty trick. I collapse on the floor, black dots circulating my vision. The Mog pulls out his own dagger and just as he's about to drive it in to my chest, I see Nine's spiky ball thing crack him over the head. Lights out, the Mog collapses on the floor unconscious. I turn over to see Ella run over to pick the ball up.

"Thanks for that" I say and smile at her.

"No problem" she says smiling back.

Eight then teleports to my side.

"We're getting out of here, Marina's back at the penthouse. Grab my hand".

I do so without asking, knowing that Nine and Six will cover the door as long as we need to.

After a nauseating teleport back, I am lying on the floor of the lounge with Sarah by my side. Marina rushes towards me.

"I'm going to pull the dagger out" she says shakily. I half groan and half nod, but she's already pulling it out anyway. I cry out and scrunch my hands into fists but soon the dagger is out and Marina has her hands on the wound. My breathing picks up and an icy feeling crawls down my shoulder. After a few moments, my wound is nearly gone. I get up but still feel really weak. The effects that the dagger had on me hasn't gone away. After a few seconds, Eight teleports back with Ella and then finally with Six and Nine. Six is so furious that no matter what just happened, she is still going to give me a piece of her mind.

"What were you thinking John? You give us a lecture about how dangerous it is for us to go outside to find the mystery dot and then you do this. You could've died or gotten one of us killed. I'm not going to bother giving you a massive amount of reasons for how stupid you just were because I'm pretty sure it's obvious. We are at war, so stop thinking you can do what you want and start taking thinks seriously"

Then she turns to Marina.

"I'm also disappointed in you! You're meant to be the smart one Marina, the one who knows what a good idea is and what isn't. You wanted tough, angry Six back? Well she's here and she's not happy!"

And with that, she storms out of the room. Everyone is silent except for Nine who is snickering in the corner.

"Now that was funny" he says, "I was gonna say that but I'm pretty sure the dagger to the shoulder was explanation enough".

After a while, I get up with Sarah's help and we head back to our room. She's slightly shaken up by what happened but I still try to cheer her up. It doesn't work. It doesn't take me long at all before I fall asleep. And then the dreams come.

**Don't you just love Six? She's the one person that tells it straight, exactly how you wish you could tell them sometimes. Hope you enjoyed this, the final chapter will be up in a few hours (just to clarify it's the last of the chapter trilogy that I promised you yesterday, not the last chapter in the book) Bye**


	12. Chapter 10

**I'm really excited for this chapter, are you? Hopefully you will enjoy it. This is the last chapter for this week and I shall see you next Wednesday. Enjoy ;)**

**John**

I open my eyes and I'm standing in a very large room. There are ancient pillars that are worn and crumbled in places. Towards the centre of the room there is a giant staircase leading up to a throne. Of course, there is only one person on Earth who can sit on a throne as big as that. Sétrakus Ra is casually leaning back on it with one of his legs hanging over the side of an arm. I don't know whether he has sensed my presence yet, but I don't want him to, so I stay out of site. I walk closer to the throne, up the side of the stairs and dodging in and out behind pillars. I'm startled by a loud bang that echoes up from the bottom of the room and I see that a large door has just swung shut. Staying behind a pillar, I hear footsteps pass me and stop about ten feet away from Ra.

"I trust that you managed to capture them" Ra's voice booms harshly in the silence.

I know that he is talking about the fight that we had in the restaurant. I glance around the pillar to get a better look at them. Ra is just as grotesque as ever. The Mogadorian that is speaking to him is nervous, sweating and shaking. He is also a pure Mog.

"I'm sorry sir…" he begins, "We did not capture them, the soldiers failed".

I can feel the rage building up in Ra. It's nice to see him at a bit of a loss, desperate and doing things without a plan.

"Which team failed" he shouts.

"A ... all of them s-sir" the timid Mog says quietly.

All of them? Perhaps they are not just talking about us then.

"How could they have all failed?! You're telling me that we didn't capture the Garde in Chicago, Number Five in New York or the traitor in Virginia?!"

"N-no sir" he stutters.

Ra's face contorts with rage. He jumps up, grabs his staff and within seconds, there is Mog ash everywhere. He sits back down, calming down a bit. Another Mog comes into view from the side.

"I think it's time" Ra says, "They're getting stronger and we should do everything we can to stop that. We need to initiate Plan X. Inform the General to begin preparations and that I will be there shortly".

And with that, I wake up in a cold sweat.

It's about 9:30 AM and most of the other Garde are already up. I jump out of bed and run to the lounge. Six and Marina are sitting on the sofa. I can tell by the way that Six looks at me that she's still pissed off about last night, but when she sees the state I'm in, her expression changes.

"What's the matter John?" she asks, concerned, "You look really pale"

Marina looks up and her brows furrow, "Yeah are you not feeling well?"

As I'm about to say something, I feel bile crawling up my throat, hold out a finger to signify that I'll be back in a minute and run to the bathroom. After puking for a good five minutes, I finally feel well enough to talk and I head back to the lounge. This time Ella is sitting there as well. I'm so flustered that I can only manage a few snippets of conversation.

"Attacks …. Five …. Traitor …. Ra …. Plan X" everybody looks confused, Marina looks worried and if that wasn't bad enough, I just have to go and faint.

When I come to my head is lying in Six's lap.

"Hey" she says softly, "You okay? You started spouting crazy and then keeled over"

I feel a little bit better and try to take it slow this time.

"I was trying to say that I'd just had a vision"

"Well, that's not a good sign" Marina says.

"Ra was angry that his troops has failed to capture us or Five or what I think was the mysterious dot, but I'm not sure. He's worried that we're getting too powerful and was talking about initiating something called Plan X"

Six looks concerned and Ella looks downright petrified.

"Okay" Six says, "Even if you definitely did see what you think you saw, what the hell is Plan X?"

"I have no idea" I respond.

As soon as the words come out of my mouth, the TV starts to go fuzzy and crackle. We look at each other, confused.

Then it happens.

**Kylie**

We cleaned up all of the remains of the fight with the Mogs and just sat down around the scuffed dining table.

"But they are going to follow us wherever we go, not matter where we are they'll find us. It's time to start fighting back, properly this time".

"Look, Kylie, I know you're sick of travelling to new places every month or so, but it keeps us alive. We are just two people and I'm not even Garde. The next time they come, it won't just be a tiny welcoming party"

"But Marv, we have the Inheritance now. We have my Legacies. I can fly, manipulate minds and effectively shoot lightning from my hands. The Mogs won't stand a chance".

"Okay first, you can't shoot lightning from your hands, you can manipulate electricity. Second, the day you underestimate your opponent is the day of the **Fall of Five**. Do you get what I'm saying?"

"Yes, I do, but I'm still not leaving. I love it here. The feel of the city, the people around us, and the atmosphere is too good to lose. I'll make a compromise with you. If there is no sign of the Mogadorians in the next two weeks, we stay. If they try to kill us before then, I'll fly us out of here and we'll get very far away".

He thinks for a moment.

"Fine, but, if we're staying here then you have to dedicate your time to training your melee skills and you Legacies".

"Deal" I say and we shake hands.

Then we hear a crackling noise and look over to the TV. It has gone white and fuzzy, like you see on the old non-flat screen TVs. We both look at each other confused.

Then it happens.

**Adam**

After Nabile had told us about his top secret Loric mission, we had tried to come up with some ideas of where the Spear Of Lorien could be. We came up with squat. Instead of frying our brains too much over what we had just learned, we decided to ask him about some other things. We had asked him how he'd gotten a healing stone without having a chest. He replied that they had stocked many things for their journey such as healing stones and Loric salt. However, he explained that some of the main things in the Garde's chests were basically hand-me-downs from the original elders and that they're the only ones in existence.

"So what about the ships then?" Sam asks, "Can you fly them to Lorien? Are they still operational? Do you have enough people with flight experience to pilot them?"

"The second ship that I came across in is not flyable" he says, "It was old and suffered some damage on the way over. We were lucky enough to not have been killed. Even if it wasn't damaged it still doesn't have the fuel. The way it was designed means that there was only enough fuel for one trip. The second ships however, has got enough fuel to go home and is still fully operational. There is need for a pilot on the way here but not on the way back as Lorien's space pad, or what's left of it, has a beacon that the ship can follow on autopilot to get back. The problem with the second ship is that the Mogadorians have it and I don't think they have the intent on letting it go".

"Wow" I say, "So you can genuinely go home, if you defeat the Mogs you can leave"

"Yes" Nabile says and a blissful expression sweeps his face.

I hear a knock on the door and go to open it. Malcolm walks in holding a laptop.

"The owner said that I can have this for half an hour, and no weird stuff" he says with an expression as if he doesn't want to touch the laptop. "I'll make sure not to even look in the computer history".

I sit next to him and he starts to search for signs of the others. I help him to do this because I worked on the Mogadorian monitoring floor, so I know the kind of things that they search for. It doesn't take long for us to find the news article.

_Panic last night as a small Italian restaurant in Chicago was host to gunfire and illegal activity. Government soldiers poured into the restaurant to apprehend somebody who was believed to be John Smith the alleged terrorist and accomplices. Although nothing has been confirmed, some eyewitness accounts claim they saw the supernatural occurring. 'I was watching the whole thing happen through the window and I could've sworn I saw a boy and a girl just disappear, without a trace' another eyewitness claims …._

In the middle of reading the article the screen begins to flicker and make a strange static sound. The screen goes white and wavy. Sam and Nabile both crowd around it to see what the fuss is about.

Then it happens.

**John**

We are all sitting and watching this now, all of the Garde, shocked for words. Even Nine doesn't want to joke about this. For the past few minutes, we've been watching ourselves, literally. Broadcast on the TV was a compilation of many of the fights we've been in, West Virginia, Dulce and even some CCTV from the night at the high school. It's not just on TV either. Any and every electronic device is tuned into this home movie of our lives. But then it gets a whole lot worse.

"People of Earth" the face of Sétrakus Ra says.

"This has got to be a dream" Six says, "What does he think he's doing?"

"I think he's initiating Plan X" I say quietly

"My name is Sétrakus Ra, Leader of the Mogadorians. Please do not be alarmed. I will start off by saying this. We are an alien species from the planet Mogadore. We have been living among you for a while now and have been in cooperation with your government. You may think this is a hoax but I can assure you it is not. You may think we look like a race of scary, evil monsters, but we are in fact, the interstellar law enforcement".

Everybody in the room exchanges confused glances.

"We mean you no harm. We are here searching for 10 alien fugitives from the planet Lorien. These Loric are on Earth for one purpose. To find your weaknesses and to destroy you. Lorien is dying due to years of pollution and war and they are seeking out a new planet to colonise and decimate. These 10 'children' of Lorien have powers similar to those in comic books and they will not hesitate to use them to get what they need, as you have seen in the footage at the start. We have already captured and dealt with three of them, but the rest are still at large. The moral of this broadcast is this. If we don't find these Loric children, they will get too powerful for us to handle and destroy Earth. We would like to live in peace and prosperity with your planet but we must have these children. So far we have moved in secret to shadow you from the truth to save you unnecessary stress. But, the time has come for us to be able to move freely and be as public as is necessary. My final words are that you will see our people out among you in plain sight. All I ask of you is to not interfere with our work and to treat us how you would treat each other. Please, this is for the good of your planet. So far, we have intelligence to suggest that seven collaborators are hiding in Chicago, two are hiding in New York and four are hiding in Virginia. Thank you for your time and please try to live as normal lives as possible whilst we are here".

And with that the TV turns back to normal.

"What just happened?" Marina asks breathlessly.

"Ra just turned Earth against us" Nine replies.

**Plot twist! Did you expect this? This is the main plot thingy I've been talking about and I wonder how you guys have taken it. Please review, PM me if you want. Any sign of life is appreciated, even if it's to tell me that it was a crap plot twist or it was unimaginative or it was predictable. But yeah, I'd like to see somebody's reaction to this. Did you spot the hidden thing? You should've as I did highlight it but whatever. Goodnight :)**


End file.
